


Dragon Slayers Getting Steamy

by LunarEclipse2004



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gajevy - Freeform, Genderbending, Nalu - Freeform, Rowen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarEclipse2004/pseuds/LunarEclipse2004
Summary: Male Lucy = Leone... (I tried)Female Natsu = Nahara (It means light... Kind if like fire?)Male Levy = LeviFemale Gajeel = Roxy (Idk, I searched bad ass names and this was the first one Xp)Male Wendy = William or Will for shortFemale Romeo = Juliet (See what I did there :D)Leone has noticed that Nahara has been acting strangely lately. Later he will face his hardest challenge, only then finding out it's his teammate and crush.





	Dragon Slayers Getting Steamy

Leone's POV:  
I was cleaning my keys, when Grey(Female Gray) ran in. "DID YOU BREAK MY DOOR," I snapped, Grey seemed to ignore my question and grabbed me by the arm, dragging me to the guild.

"You're going to have to pay for that," I stated as Grey through me into a room with Levi, Juliet, pretty much everybody except for the dragon slayers. Manuel(Mira) walked into the front of the crowd.

"So, you may be wondering why you are here. If not you're probably wondering why there aren't chairs in here or something else, I guess... Well, have you noticed the slayers have been acting odd lately," Manuel asked. There was a sound of scattered agreement. "Well, the master and I are starting to believe it's because the slayers are experiencing the mating season for the first time."

"But they're humans," Said one dude.

"From some reading we've concluded that it's a side affect of being a first generation dragon slayer. When learning their magic they also gained their instincts," Levi stated, while waking to the front.

"So, what does that mean for us," Grey asked with her usual annoyed/chill tone.

"That all of us are a target for uh.. Mating," Manuel said awkwardly.

"Well, shit. That would be awkward," I mumbled to myself. 

A few hours later, I saw three figures walk in and what I saw was shocking. William was in the middle of Roxy and Nahara. It was kind of cute though, until I realized the girls were wearing super skimpy outfits.

I don't think I noticed how busty Nahara was until I saw that tight, tight crop top on her. William wasn't wearing a shirt, it uhh... Kind of reminded me of Grey, speaking of which she somehow lost her shirt.

Nahara approached me and pulled my whip off me, she climbed on top of me. She had a lustful look in her eyes.

"Oh no! Manuel was right! Nobody would do that to Leone otherwise," Joy(Happy) yelled.

"Shut up cat," I snapped, Nahara didn't seem bothered by this and tried kissing me, to which my face turned red and I pushed her off. Running seems like the only good option right now, so I did. A similar scene played out with Levi and Juliet.

Levi seemed super nervous. "Levi, what's wrong," I asked while running as fast as I can.

"*pant* Well! Not only are they trying to fuck us senseless but they'll hunt us down to do it," Levi said in a panic, it would explain why he swore in front of Juliet.

"Why is that a problem," Juliet asked.

"It's a problem because they're running on hormones right now! A bunch of adrenaline is pumping through them from just smelling us," Levi stated in a panic. Juliet ran off after hearing her question answered.

All of a sudden Nahara appeared in front of me, of course I didn't notice until I had her pinned to the ground. Well shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Trololloollollollolloll lololol IDK I'm trying something new :3


End file.
